1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an examining device, and more particularly to a water resistant and ventilatory examining device for cloth to see if the cloth produced is able to resist water penetration and is air-permeable.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, cloth made for clothes has meshes smaller than a water molecule and larger than an air molecule so that the cloth is able to resist water penetration and still allow air to penetrate. Thus, when a user is wearing clothes made of the specially produced cloth, the rain drops will not penetrate the cloth and the user is able to keep dry during a rainy day. In the meantime, the moisture perspired by the user is able to penetrate the cloth and the user is able to feel comfortable even after a large amount of perspiration.
In order to test whether the cloth so produced has the desired function, different and expensive machinery is introduced to the market. Although they do meet the requirements and successfully test the cloth, complex steps and large manual effort are involved, which hinders the popularity of the existing testing devices.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved examining device to mitigate the aforementioned problems.